1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to voltage regulators for distributing power to integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage regulator is a circuit that receives a source voltage and provides a regulated output voltage to a load circuit (i.e., the circuit which consumes the power provided by the regulator). More particularly, the circuit is intended to provide the output voltage at a specified value, with variation being within a specified range.
Many different types of voltage regulators exist. One type is known as a linear regulator, which typically provide an output voltage that is lower than the input voltage. The input current and output current are substantially equal for a linear voltage regulator. Because of the substantially equal input and output currents, linear regulators consume a significant amount of power compared to the amount delivered to the load circuit, and thus extra power is wasted.
Switching regulators are another type of commonly used voltage regulator. A switching regulator may receive a DC (direct current) input voltage, and provide a DC output voltage in a number of different phases. Each phase may correspond to an inductor, with each inductor coupled to an output node of the regulator. In an exemplary switching regulator, the output voltage may be provided through a first inductor for a portion of a cycle, then through a second inductor, and so forth. Switching circuitry within the regulator may switch from one inductor to the next to convey the output voltage to the output node. Switching regulators are typically more power efficient than linear regulators, as they can be designed such that the output power is substantially equal to the input power.
Switching regulators may also be implemented as boost regulators or buck regulators. In a boost regulator, the output voltage provided may be greater than the input voltage received, with the input current being greater than the output current. Conversely, in a buck regulator, the output voltage may be less than the input voltage, with the output current being greater than the input current.